High Voltage
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: Edward works for the Clallam Electric Company. On a call one day to a faulty power line, he finds himself fixing more than a power pole.


**Blue-Collarward Contest****  
****Edward/Rosalie****  
****High Voltage****  
****I own nothing Twilight, or remotely high voltage. However, I down own this story line.****  
****Edward works for the Clallam Electric Company.  
On a call one day to a faulty power line, he finds himself fixing more than a power pole.**

(Musical Influence: Fever by Adam Lambert)

"What do you mean I have to run this route?" I reached for my tool belt and put it on my hips. "I've never run that subdivision before. We were recruited to the Breaking Dawn Subdivision."

Jasper handed me the map and said, "We've got three houses to look at today. One lady is complaining that when the wind blows, her lights flicker on and off. I bet you it's a faulty hook up. You'll take that one. It may take a while."

I worked for the Clallam County public works, aka the power company. Forks, which had been my home for over half my life, was a fun place to work. Everyone knew each other, and it made my job easier. Normally, I would be greeted with cupcakes or cookies or something to make my day better. This week however, I had to work in a subdivision that was fairly new. I knew absolutely no one there.

We started out for the day, and everything seemed to be going okay. Before I was sent out on my house, I helped Jasper and some of the crew on some of the smaller projects, but I was dreading looking for the loose line in the neighborhood.

I'd searched for what seemed like hours on top of the ladder at this huge brick house, and checked each nook and cranny, unable to figure out exactly where the line was loose. I thought I'd finally found the spot when I accidentally hit the wrong part on the transformer. I stood at the top of the ladder and shook my head. I knew shortly, someone would come out to yell at me for cutting their power by accident. I was correct in my assumption.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice yell at me from below. "I was in the middle of writing my paper for school, and you cut he power. I don't think I saved any of my work. Do you know how long it took me to get that much written?"

I looked down, and there was this gorgeous blonde girl standing at the bottom of my ladder. She was wearing nothing but slippers and a house robe. _Was she writing in her underwear? Good lord, I bet you she was._ My mind began to wander to what exactly was underneath that robe.

I climbed down off the ladder and met her face to face. She was even prettier than I'd imagined. When I got a better look, she was hardly wearing any makeup, and her hair was tied back from around her face. I smiled when I got to her, and she didn't return the favor. She was quite pissed at me.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. I was trying to fix the line. Apparently it's loose, and I was trying to tighten it. I ended up touching the wrong wire. I'm so sorry about that."

She stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, it took you long enough to get this thing fixed. I've been calling for weeks."

She huffed back into the house, and I got back to work.

I must have been at it for another hour when I heard a voice call down from below again.

"You have got to be thirsty. You've been up there for hours. Would you like something to drink?"

I climbed down and met the blonde. She handed me a glass of iced tea. "Thanks, I was getting a little thirsty."

"Well, you are quite welcome. So what is your name?" she asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"I'm Edward Cullen." She was flirting with me; I could tell.

"I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you," she said, sticking her hand out to shake mine. I slipped my voltage proof gloves off and shook her smooth hand. She let her it linger for a little too long.

"I'm really sorry about making you lose all your work."

"It's okay. I'm used to it now with the wind and all. I've got a good bit backed up, so it shouldn't be such a huge problem now. How long have you been with the power company?" she asked as she bit the tip of her finger. God, that was hot.

"I've been at it for almost four years now," I said taking another sip of my ice tea, trying so hard to keep my buddy down in my pants. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ahh, a career man. Your wife must be very proud of you."

"Actually I'm not married." I swear I thought I saw her eyes light up. "I haven't found the right lady I guess," I said flirting back. She smiled.

"Well, Edward, if you need anything, I'll be inside working." She walked away, and I could have sworn she put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away. I went back up the pole and continued working.

I worked diligently to get the line fixed, and once my job was done, I headed down my ladder again. I needed to check on the diva to make sure she was able to fix her computer issues.

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. After a moment, I turned to check on my truck, and the minute I turned back around, she was standing in front of me… wearing only a bra and panties set.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, I think you can," I smiled. She reached for my shirt and pulled me into the living room as the door slammed behind me. Her lips met mine, and I felt my heavy tool belt drop to the floor. Her hands fought my snapped-button shirt, and it was on the floor faster than I could say, "Unf."

She had her hands on the button of my pants as I tried to free myself of her. She wouldn't let me go. I finally pulled away, and she stared me down. "What, don't like what you see?" she asked. I was speechless.

"It's not that, it's just . . . I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Who's taking advantage?" she asked. Her bra suddenly fell to the ground, and I was staring at the most perfect pair of tits my eyes had ever seen. Apparently, she was the one taking advantage of the situation.

Her lips met mine again, and the crackle of electricity filled the room. Her hands were hotter than 200 volt live wires, and she had complete control over me, pushing me down onto the couch and straddling me. Her hands ran down my chest, and I felt myself growing hard beneath her grinding hips. I wanted to see how wet she was for me, so I reached down, feeling between her legs. She let out a small moan, and I knew I must have hit the right spot.

"Do you want me?" she whispered.

"That's kind of a stupid question, don't you think. Can't you tell?"

She smiled and readjusted herself. "Now I can."

Rosalie reached down and pulled my hard dick out of my boxer shorts. Licking her lips, she slithered off my lap. She came to rest on her knees right in front of me, her lips hovering over the tip of it, and I felt this sudden rush of pleasure as her mouth slid over the top of it.

"Mmm baby, that feels amazing," I said, her lips winding tighter around the head of my cock. My hands grasped her head as I guided her up and down the shaft. Her eyes never left mine, and she looked like she was enjoying it so much. Her tongue traced every edge of my cock, and every once in a while, her tongue would slip a little further down and give my balls a little bit of attention. She was so good at this, and I could tell she was ready to give me more.

She stopped briefly. "Do you want to be inside of me?"

"Another stupid question," I said smiling. She stood up and slid out of her panties, walking towards me and slipping my boxers the rest of the way down. She reached for my tank top and pulled it over my head. She climbed back into my lap, her legs straddling mine and centered her hips over me.

As she lowered herself down slowly, I felt her wetness slip over my cock, and I let out a huge moan. She was so tight; it felt fucking amazing. Her hips began rocking back and forth over me, pushing me deeper inside. Those beautiful tits kept bouncing in front of my face, and I had to go for them. I grabbed both with my hands and my mouth sucked on both of her nipples. She moaned as I did that and I could feel her tightening around me.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?"

"That's a stupid question," she moaned. I felt her explode around me. Her wetness slipped around me, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Nails dug sharply into my shoulders, and even though it hurt like a bitch, it felt amazing at the same time.

"Mmm, God that felt good baby," I whispered into her ear.

"Your turn," she said back. She started fucking me harder, rocking back and forth faster and harder until I felt my cock turning to solid stone. I wanted to come so bad. She slipped to her knees again and slid my dick into her mouth. She did such a great job, letting my cock hit the back of her throat. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Baby, I'm going to," I begged.

She stopped and looked at me, nodding. I felt myself explode deep inside of her. It was the best feeling in the world. She stayed on her knees to make sure I was taken care of, drinking me absolutely dry.

Once we were completely done, she stood, gathered her underwear and headed to the back of her house. She came back later with a bottle of Febreeze, wearing a robe.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have to get the sex smell out of here. My husband would have a shit fit if he came in here with it smelling like this."

"HUSBAND?" I said loudly.

"Sure. You didn't think that I could afford a house like this on my own," she said, smiling.

I reached for my clothes and dressed quickly. I wasn't about to wait around for an angry husband to come barging in with a gun or something worse. I didn't even look at the woman as I fled out the house. I was putting my tool belt on when I heard something from across the street. Jasper was dying with fits of laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing at," I said as I tried to make myself look appropriate.

"So she got you, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"That's Rosalie McCarty. Her husband goes on long business trips and leaves the poor woman all alone each week. She's tried to drag mostly everyone from the cable guy to the newspaper delivery boy into her house. Apparently, she got her claws on you. Way to go. You'll be a legend now."

I shook my head. "What if her husband finds out?" I asked.

"Seriously Edward, do you really think you're the only guy she's screwed?"

Jasper had a point, and we headed back to the station. I kept getting shit from that point on.

About three weeks later, Jasper came up to me and said, "We've been getting reports of issues with an electrical box outside of a house in the Breaking Dawn Subdivision." He looked up at me and smiled. "I bet you'd like to take this one wouldn't you?"

I looked down at the address, and sure enough, it was Rosalie's house. "Let me guess, her husband is out of town again?" Jasper laughed.

"I'm pretty sure she could use some sort of visit from you. She specifically requested our crew."

"Of course she did," I said. "Well, I'm glad I'm wearing my good boxers today then." Jasper laughed as we walked out of the station.


End file.
